My inmortal
by L3cullen
Summary: no se como podria sobrevivir sin él, como podria seguir respirando , como mi corazon podra seguir latiendo si el no esta, no podre vivir por que mi vida es él, edward la única razón de mi existencia, sin él nada tenia sentido.


**Pongan la canción My inmortal de Evanescence para leer el Drabbles.**

_Estoy cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por mis miedos infantiles_

_-Por favor, no te vayas, no puedo…_

_-Es tarde, Bella, no puedo quedarme. Mi mundo es otro, y no te quiero en él…_

El último sueño de la noche pasada fue terrible, pero prefería eso, escuchar sus palabras frías y crueles a despertar y saber que no lo tendría nunca más a mi lado.

_Y si te tienes que ir,_

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejará sola _

Un recuerdo, a pesar de mi resistencia, llegó a mi:

_-No sé cuan cerca puedo estar de ti…_

_Edward en aquel momento tenía miedo, lo sabía, podía percibirlo en su voz, y era lo mismo desde hace dos meses atrás, luego de haberme rescatado de James. Cada vez se asustaba más, ya que según él, era terriblemente frágil y le causaba temor el hacerme daño._

_-Edward, no lo harás, confío en ti, siempre lo haré._

_-Te amo._

No pude contenerme, paré el auto en la carretera y me sentí obligada a pasar mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, a intentar mantenerme en una sola pieza.

_-¿Duele?- preguntó una voz en mi interior._

_-No sabes cómo- respondí, después de todo, solo era una parte de mi misma-. Creí que sería para siempre, que estaría a mi lado, pero no, él se fue y me abandonó, me dejó sola… Planee una vida entera a su lado, planee vivir, aunque sea cómo una humana, y era mi último recurso, hasta que, siendo una menuda anciana, él estuviera conmigo, tomando mi mano, cuando mi corazón deje de latir. El tiempo nunca me hará olvidarlo, y eso me alegra. Aún siento sus ojos clavados en mi por las noches, por la mañana, y es terrible despertarse sabiendo cuan fantasía es… _

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar _

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real _

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar _

_-¿Qué le dirías si estuviera aquí?- siguió interrogándome._

_-Tantas cosas, nunca… Yo… siempre le valoré, lo más importante en mi vida, lo único que realmente tenía sentido. Aprendí a vivir gracias a él, me dio la vida, y se fue… hay tanto que me gustaría decirle, que no se vaya, que me de un último beso, que aún es mi cumpleaños… que por lo menos pueda verlo una última vez sonriéndome. _

_-¿Has intentado olvidarlo?_

_-No, porque no quiero hacerlo. Es la única forma de poder vivir, sabiendo que él existe y que es feliz, que se alejó, prefiero eso a eliminar su recuerdo de mi mente. Es lo único que me queda, su recuerdo, y una fotografía mental de su sonrisa, la que más de una vez me regaló, sincero. _

_-Dile que lo amas- ordenó._

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas _

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos _

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años _

_Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí _

_-Ed- Ed.. Edward.. Edward, te amo. No sabes cuanto, no tienes la más minima idea de todo lo que daría por verte a mi lado. Te amo, y sé que no soy correspondida, pero.. A pesar de todo, gracias. Te agradezco con todo el alma el haberme dado esos pocos meses de amor de felicidad, más de lo que cualquier ser humano pueda merecer. Nunca entenderé porque decidiste dármelos a mi, mas GRACIAS. Fueron los mejores días de mi existencia y así los veo, viviendo del recuerdo._

¿Quién me veía así? Hablando con mi conciencia.

El día de Halloween, era algo que todo el mundo esperaba con ansias, sobre todo los más jóvenes y chicos, y esto se debía a que podían burlarse de sus pesadillas, de ocultar sus miedos y salir a flote, solos, cuando lograban salir a la oscuridad de la noche vestidos de monstruos, los cuales, según la mayoría no existen.

_Tu solías fascinarme _

_Por tu vida resonante _

_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás _

_Tu rostro ronda por Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños _

_Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí _

Me sentía tan mal mientras volvía desde el mercado con las cosas para la cena. Obviamente no podía esperar otra cosa luego de aquella desastrosa tarde.

Cuando llegué a casa, unos adolescentes se acercaron a mi. No los conocía, de seguro debían venir desde las afueras de Forks:

-Hola, linda- me saludó uno.

No dije nada.

No los había visto, hasta que uno dijo:

-¿Puedo beber tu sangre? Algo me dice que tienes un sabor apetitoso, porque hueles francamente bien. Vamos, déjame acércame a tu cuello.

Inmediatamente, me giré y noté sus atuendos. Estaban pálidos por el maquillaje, uno de ellos, el que me acababa de hablar, tenía una camisa negra y una capa. Unos colmillos de plástico, pero el cabello lo tenía de un color castaño rojizo y los ojos de un verde suave: vampiro.

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar _

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real _

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar _

Sentí que me faltaba la respiración, que no podría quedarme ahí. Entré rápidamente a casa y me encerré.

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos _

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años _

_Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí _

_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido _

_Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo_

_He estado sola todo desde el principio_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas _

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos _

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

Todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a él. Su esencia la percibía en cada rincón del pueblo. Nunca podría marcharme. Forks, el pueblo que decía odiar, este lugar era lo único que mantenía a abierta la esperanza de que fueron reales, de que lo son y que los vampiros existen.

Aún podía recordar aquel día que lo conocí, que comencé a sospechar de su humanidad, las miles de veces que me salvó la vida. Cuando descubrí lo que enserio era, aquellos días en que me contó todo de él, en que le conté todo de mi. La primera vez que me llevó a nuestro prado, aquel lugar lleno de magia, pero no era a causa de la naturaleza, él era magia. Al decirme que me amaba, al presentarme a su familia, a regalarme el mejor de los veranos, con cada instante juntos estaba más presente en mi. Me tatuó su amor en las venas, con sangre, y ahora era un pacto uniforme.

¡EDWARD! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

Per nadie iba a responder. Él se había ido, no cumplió su promesa, mas nadie le obligaba a hacerlo.

Preparé la cena para Charlie, quien me dijo que comprase unos caramelos para los niños que pasaban pidiendo dulces.

-Ahí están los caramelos.

-¿Puedes dárselos, Bells?

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con unos hombres lobos, disfraz, obvio y unos vampiros… Eran los mismos muchachos de esta tarde. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

_-Los licántropos son enemigos naturales de los fríos… vampiros.._

Tendí los dulces rápidamente y me fui escaleras arriba.

-Buenas noches, papá- dije con la voz más rota que haya escuchado en mi vida.

Edward, mi Edward, mi vampiro, mi eterno, inmortal como el dolor, inmortal cómo solo él podía serlo, en mi.

_Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí_

**Sé que es muy aburrido, pero necesitaba escribir sobre esto, sobre todo aquel periodo en que Bella "desapareció" de Luna nueva, así que aquí está. Ahí, obviamente, es el día de Halloween alrededor de más de un mes después de que Edward se fuera.**

**La canción, como muchos sabrán puesto que es un clásico del rock metal prácticamente, es My inmortal de Evanescence, si no la conocen, escúchenla si así lo desean, y las que la identifican, les sugiero lean el drabbles con la melodía, por favor, así les da un ambiente más EMO, que es lo que deseaba en este cap. **

**Y eso: Cariños: Camila (L3Cullen)**


End file.
